To develop deep-ultraviolet light-emitting diodes (LEDs), a AlN film with certain lattice quality can be obtained over a sapphire substrate through V/III multi-growth mode modifications, NH3 pulsed flow methods, two-step methods, three-step methods, and low and high temperature alternation methods.